


Saints and rats

by solitariusvirtus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nothing serious, Other, Poetry, Suggestive Themes, just thoughts, prose, queued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creating worlds or unravelling them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anthea (Anthea84)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthea84/gifts).



> Was asked eons ago if I'd ever consider writing something original. I thought I'd take a stab. So the first nonsensical attempt is dedicated to the pne asking the question.

The earth gives way,  
A strand to the ground.  
Don't cry. Don't cry - it's over.  
It's over.  
The soft bite is gone -  
almost, but not yet.

              No!  
            Nono.  
         No crying.  
       Don't cry. No.  
     Don't cry. Nono.  
    Don't cry. Nonono.  
Don't crycrycrycrycry  
   crycrycrycrycrycry  
     crycrycrycrycry  
        crycrycrycry  
           crycrycry  
              crycry  
                Any  
                 te  
                  a  
                  r  
                 s

The flinty kiss tastes bitter,  
Of dust and sunlight gone.  
The flinty kiss tastes bitter.  
Don't cry. Don't cry - it's over.  
It's over.  
The soft bite is gone -  
almost, but not yet.


	2. void

No!  words

  Debate!  words

  words       Beauty

       Feelings                         freedom

Consider...  Yes!

  words words words

      words


End file.
